


Jace's  Unlucky Day

by Grimiore801



Category: No Fandom, non - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimiore801/pseuds/Grimiore801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something  me and my friend  wrote. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jace's  Unlucky Day

Jace’s Unlucky Day 

It was a calm night in the city. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. People were walking around some going to bars and others just trying to get home to rest and see their loved ones. While, people were laughing and talking about their day and other meaningless chatter, a blond haired man in a fitted white dress shirt, black vest and dress pants walked by. His blond hair was slicked back in order to not get into his eyes, but a few strands still managed to get into his face. You could see a few people loitering around a few corners on the streets, but that was pretty normal for this city. Jace could feel some lustful stares as he walked by, but he ignored it. He was used to those stares, since he looked younger than he was, and he still didn’t particularly care about the random strangers that surrounded him unless they came a bit too close. He at times wished that he could just shoot them in the head. One bullet less problems, but he couldn’t exactly shoot them for a minor reason like that lest he would get rid of his self control. The city lights were still bright and many cars were still going by there was nothing out of the ordinary, since this city was always alive whether you were tired or not. 

The blond haired man sadly was a normal human being and was not used to the fast track life here. At this point in time he could feel how tired he really was. As a lawyer he was up a lot on late nights, but this was pushing it. He could only dream about being one of those people that get to home and sleep the rest of the night off, but he has a troublesome charge to keep track of sadly. 

“Speaking of which where the hell did he go?” Jace continued walking with hands in his pockets, until he heard an explosion. He immediately ran toward all of the commotion and saw that it was a bank robbery. “Damn it Thirteen. Why must he always cause trouble?” As he got closer the ringing of alarms could be heard. Many were screaming and trying their best to run away, but Jace simply sighed and shook his head.

He walked by the crowd calmly and towards the center of the commotion almost as if it was a normal day on the streets, which for him sadly was the norm. “Well guess my search is over at least, but did he seriously have to rob a bank? And to top it all off this was supposed to be a vacation from work, but no Thirteen decides that he must cause trouble in this city too.” Jace continued walking toward the bank, until he saw Thirteen and his crew come out with loads of money and guns in each of their hands. They all were completely covered in black clothing where no skin could be seen due to the gloves, masks, and jackets they had all worn. They were all extremely careful about showing any physical characteristics, but Thirteen instead of resembling his cronies simply covered his black spiked hair under a long red wig and wore green eye contact lenses to cover up his bright red eyes. He wore a white mask to cover the lower half of his face and his eyes lit up in excitement as he began to run to his car and ordered the rest of his cronies to leave quickly.

“Of course Thirteen would go with the flashiest look possible.” He took a deep sigh and once he locked eyes with Thirteen he nodded and began to slowly walk away.”I seriously don’t get paid enough for this. Where are my cigarettes when I need them? He began to groan, since after this the police will be on the lookout for Thirteen and it won’t be fun to make them stay away from their tracks. “Seriously if he’s gonna rob a bank he could have at least done it right. I should lose his case for once, since it wouldn’t hurt my reputation.’ Jace checked his pocket watch with a bored look on his face. “I guess I might have to wait to see if he gets caught or not….until then I think it’s time I enjoy myself. I’m sure I saw a bar around here somewhere” He heard sirens off in the distance.. “Maybe somewhere not in this area.”

Jace began walking to one of the biggest bars in the country after all it was Las Vegas, known for it’s people, casinos, and bars. Plenty of places for gambling and drinking, the perfect place for Thirteen. It was clearly his ideal hunting grounds since, he thrived off of the crazy and wild things the city had to offer unlike Jace who would’ve prefered to have gone to a private resort. 

He went onto one of the main avenues and came across an elegant looking building the words shown at the front read “the Silver Nymph”. He walked passed the many lounging areas and dance floors and went straight to one of the stools at the back of the bar where there weren’t as many people crowding around. Most of the people in the bar were all either dancing on the other side of the room or were playing drinking games and Jace silently watched as some of those people were beginning to act like fools as they drank more than they could handle.. The music was thrumming throughout the bar, and could even still be heard from where Jace was, which was far from the dance floor. He settled into his seat and asked the blonde female bartender for a screwdriver, who nodded and winked at Jace and left with a sway of her hips hoping to get his attention. Jace ignored her and once he had gotten his drink he began to drink his troubles away. 

After the first few sips he put his drink down and his mind began to wander remembering how Thirteen robbed that bank irritated him and he began on contemplating his relationship with Thirteen.

“How the hell did I get involved with this kid again? He took another swig of his drink and began getting lost in his thoughts. “ Oh yeah it has been almost 8 years since I found that little punk, in the streets.” He finished the rest of his drink and ordered another one feeling the low buzz, which he welcomed for a change. He took another swig again, and as he kept asking for more drinks his dark blue eyes slowly became more hazy and his body was slowly becoming more relaxed. His thoughts immediately came back to his young lover.

He began thinking of his cheeky grins and the way his voice would always be drenched in confidence and sarcasm whenever he was out committing whatever crime he was committing. His snarky and persistent attitude were among some of the other things that he also liked about the kid and even the way he could be a smartass sometimes. The two ever since they met had always been partners. Thirteen would commit a crime in order to bring a bit of income, while Jace would bail him out. As one of the best lawyers in the world, he had a reputation of winning all his cases and leaving most of his clients free of any consequences from any case, but everything came at a high price and somehow he got roped in with Thirteen who it turns out was a notorious gang leader, whose true face was always unknown. That brat could be annoying at times, but that was just the way he is. He chuckled a bit when he remembered how his silver tongue has gotten him into a few troubles throughout his lifetime,especially since that stalker never really left him alone and he was still pretty persistent in making Thirteen his “wife”. (Like Thirteen would ever be one) He held in his laugh as he continued of thinking of Thirteen as a housewife. Thirteen would’ve loved to spear him with his pool stick if he were to mention it again, but the blue-eyed man knew Thirteen could never do it, since after all the red-eyed male needed him to bust him out later. It was like a clockwork for them. Thirteen would start some kind of trouble, then Jace would come to dig him out. In truth he felt a little a happy that Thirteen depended on him, but he would never admit it to him at least not yet.

Jace set his now empty flask down on the table before ordering another round. He knew he was getting beyond a little tipsy. His mind at this point was in a drunken haze, but couldn’t bother to care as his thoughts went back to Thirteen and the day they met.

FLASHBACK

Jace was walking down the streets he had just had a stressful day at work and just wanted to be under the warm covers of his bed. The case he was working on was a difficult one, some idiot had been in a brawl in the middle of the day, and there was a lot of evidence stacked on his client that he started the brawl in the first place. He sighed and continued on his walk and as he passed an alleyway, he heard screams. He immediately stepped back and heard even louder screams and moans of pain. Curiosity got the best of him and he slowly edged closer and peaked from the corner of the dark alley to see what was going on. 

“Please I’ll do anything!” The man was on the ground with bruises all over his face and most likely the rest of his body. He had a bloody nose and was on the ground groveling for his life. Jace saw another person, but couldn’t make out his features all too well, since his back was facing towards him. 

“You know we can’t do that.” The mysterious figure gave a smirk to the man and immediately kicked him down to the ground. “After all what would this world be if we were never able to have discipline.” He looked immediately after in Jace’s direction and winked. Jace staggered back and began to quickly walk away from the scene and for a moment he looked back to see if anyone was following him, but all he saw was crimson eyes staring into his own and mouth upturned into a smile. After that he quickly went away from the scene and didn’t look back.

A door was slammed and in came Jace who was gasping for air. “Damn. This has just been the best day for me hasn’t it. He began to slide down into a sitting position in attempt to calm down. “Why couldn’t today just be a normal day?”After a few moments he began to sigh and slowly got up and entered his home office to complete some final papers for the case and call it a night. By the time he finally finished he began to settle in his old worn chair at his desk. He was too tired to do anymore work and began to head for bed.

“-ey. Hey! Jace!” Jace was abruptly shaken from his thoughts and began to look at the person who was shaking him. “Thirteen?” 

“Yeah it’s me. I think you’ve had enough to drink you seem kind of out of it.” Thirteen was in his normal clothes and with his usual red eyes and black hair color. He was wearing a black shirt and dark skinny jeans with some chains hanging out and looked into dark blue hazy eyes. “Yeah you’ve had a lot, but I warn you that if you can’t even stand back up I suggest you slow down on those drinks cause I ain’t about to carry your ass home.” Thirteen slid on the seat next to Jace and began ordering his drink.

“You know you don’t usually drink this much. How come you chose today to break your drinking streak?” 

“I'm getting ready for the shit load of pain your little heist is going to cost me.” Jace responded. Thirteen’s eyes lit up in delight.

“You saw that? Best way to make an exit, blow the front door all the way to hell!” Thirteen said with a cocky grin. “It'll be pretty hard to top that.” 

Jace gave an inward groan and took another gulp of his drink.

“You know explosives are a last resort and there was a chance you could've gotten yourself killed.” Thirtee  
n just grinned 

“Aww, you worried about me old man?” Thirteen stood up and promptly sat on Jace’s lap.  
“You know. I can’t be gone too far because who will take care of you when you’re old and senile? Thirteen kissed Jace softly and ended the kiss immediately when he heard his drink was set down on the bar. The bartender and a few others threw them weird and disgusted looks, but Thirteen ignored them.

“Thirteen..” Jace gave him an annoyed look. 

“Heh, let them stare babe.”And he did. Thirteen didn’t care who saw them and Jace had yet to push Thirteen off his lap. So Jace isn’t completely against the position they were in. “I wonder how much exactly he had to drink?” Thirteen began to slowly sip his drink, while thinking about how he could take advantage of the situation. Jace had already had that hazy look in his eyes and seemed pretty relaxed with a couple more drinks he would become a bit more willing to do something adventurous. Jace was always a tight ass and when it came to kinky sex he would usually have to start it, but maybe this time he could make him come on to him first….

Thirteen watched carefully as Jace began to drink what seemed to be his 4th drink. He was at this point holding Thirteen’s sides tightly and had a light blush across his pale cheeks. 

“Hey Jace.” Thirteen began to move to a straddling position in Jace’s lap and put his arms around his neck. “Ich bin richtig geil”( I’m horny) Thirteen whispered hotly in Jace’s ear, knowing how much he loved hearing Thirteen speak his first language to him. He gave a small nip and then began sucking a hickey on Jace’s neck which caused him to groan. “Nnn. Ich auch. (Me too)“ Jace began to move his hands in order to squeeze Thirteen’s plump ass and began to slowly grind him against his dick. The young raven gave a small moan against his neck and pressed harder against the cock that was under the thick fabric.The two gave soft breathy moans and were completely in sync with their grinding. The two were so into their moment that they didn’t notice the red faced bartender marching towards them absolutely fuming with rage. 

“Excuse me, but there have been some complaints about indecent displays of affection and we would like for you two to leave this establishment quietly or I will have to call security.” The bartender waited for a response. Thirteen looked at the bartender from his peripheral. His eyes gleamed with mischief. He then roughly grabbed Jace’s blond hair with an arm and began to give Jace a deep kiss making Jace’s head lean back a little for better reach. He slowly closed his eyes as he got more lost into their kiss and began to suck on Jace’s tongue making Jace also reciprocate the action. Thirteen moaned when Jace began to slowly dominate over their kiss with his tongue tangling with his in his mouth. In order to not lose against Jace he began to palm Jace’s dick making Jace groan into their kiss and move his hands under Thirteen’s shirt feeling the smooth, pale, pleasantly warm skin. Thirteen could taste the alcohol they both drank making Thirteen’s mind go dizzy and hazy. After what seemed like an hour, but was only a few minutes Thirteen broke their kiss with a bit of drool on his mouth and was panting from the lack of air. Jace was also doing much the same, but had a sort of longing look in his eyes from the loss of contact. 

Thirteen began looking around and it seems they had gathered a crowd. As much as he loved the attention, he could spare Jacey this time. Thirteen leaned against Jace’s ear. “How about we head back to the hotel hmm?” Thirteen planted a kiss on his neck and slowly slid off of Jace’s lap. He began to walk uncomfortably from the bulge still present and began to pull Jace up with a similar bulge present and stumbled a bit while being dragged by his lover. The two began to slowly walk towards their hotel, which was a few buildings over from “ The Silver Nymph”. 

Once they were in front of their hotel they quickly made their way towards the elevator and quickly closed them. Once they were out of from other’s eyes. Jace pushed Thirteen towards the elevator wall and pressed his hips against his. Thirteen bit back a moan, grinding against his lover's erection. 

“So eager aren't you Jacey”Thirteen teased. His only reply was a grumble from Jace before he began to suck on the younger man's neck. While he was doing that Thirteen began to unbutton Jace’s shirt, grinning when he finally saw Jace’s tattoos. He absolutely loved them. While Jace may think that they weren’t all that appealing, since it covered his torso and back. Thirteen thought it made him look sexier and more dangerous. He traced along one of them with a wide smile letting his hand wander lower until he reached Jace's bulge. Jace groaned out Thirteen’s name and began to slip his hands under the fabric of Thirteen’s black jeans to meet the skin that lay underneath and began to grope Thirteen’s fuckable ass. Jace then nudged Thirteen’s cheek in order to start another tongue battle as they used their hands to roam each other’s body. By the time they broke their kiss. The elevator doors opened and Jace began to wrap Thirteen’s legs around his hips and carried them toward their room where he then shoved Thirteen on the door slowly grinding into his ass. 

“Nnnnn Jace. We have to nnnn …..go in.” Thirteen was ignored. Jace in order to shut his lover up forced his lips on Thirteen. Thirteen automatically responded, but began fumbling for the card key and after a few attempts finally opened the door where Thirteen was promptly thrown on the bed.  
“Ich werde dich so hart zu ficken.”(“ I’m going to fuck you so hard.”) Jace growled lowly into Thirteen’s ear making him pleasurably shiver in excitement. “Dann( Then)  
how about you make good on your word old man?” Thirteen wanted to make it sound like a tease, but failed when Jace began to throw his shirt off. Thirteen’s eyes clouded slightly in pleasure when he saw his muscles flex. Even if he wasn’t an assassin anymore Jace still managed to keep his toned muscles and abs and with his tattoos it made his body look even hotter. Even when he would peek in on Jace’s training it was hard not to have sex with him on the spot. Thoughts of wanting to be fucked there and then only made his hard on more unbearable.

While Thirteen looked at Jace appreciatively Jace left his glasses on the nightstand and began to tear off Thirteen’s clothes. He showered his body with kisses and nips, while roaming his hands on pale skin. When he reached the raven’s chest he began to suck and play with one of the pink nubs in his mouth, while he pinched and tugged at the other. Thirteen automatically put his arms around Jace’s neck and moaned and whimpered under Jace’s tongue encouraging Jace to continue in his ministrations. As Jace began to give the same attention to his other nipple Thirteen began to want to do something with his hands and when he noticed that Jace’s cock looked uncomfortable under the constrained pants he shakily fumbled his hands in between them in order to quickly take his belt off and with a little help from Jace he took off Jace’s pants and underwear and he moaned in pleasure at how big Jace’s cock was and how much pre cum was rolling off. Thirteen couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight.

“Thirteen instead of drooling why don’t you touch it? Thirteen was immediately shaken out of his trance and growled at the smug look Jace had on his face. “Thirteen immediately flipped them over and straddled Jace’s lap and slowly began to teasingly rub his ass against Jace’s dick causing Jace to hiss. “You know it looks like this seems to want a lot of attention. Thirteen emphasized his point as he harshly grounded his ass against the hot, wet cock underneath him and gave a smug look at how hard Jace had to struggle to bite back a moan. 

“ You don’t look so smug Jacey, what's the….fuuccckkkkk” Thirteen groaned as Jace held him down by the hips and thrusting between his ass. Jace leaned up next to his ear  
“I am running out of patience for your games Thirteen, now you're going to be a good boy and get on your back or start riding me like a good little cock slut.” Thirteen moaned at the command and began to take in Jace’s fingers seductively. Giving special attention to each appendage. He was sucking each finger in and out and then lick each finger thoroughly covering them in saliva. Once satisfied Jace pulled his fingers out of Thirteen’s mouth, and pushed his lover onto his back. Thirteen’s legs instinctively spread themselves for Jace. The  
blonde couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Such a pretty little slut aren’t you my kitten?” Jace cooed,circling Thirteen’s hole before pushing a finger inside slowly. Thirteen gave a quiet moan at the intrusion as he was stretched quickly and thoroughly. He could tell Jace’s legendary patience was wearing thin. After Jace felt he was okay with one finger he immediately put the other two fingers and began scissoring and prodding around like for the spot that would make Thirteen cry out and moan in pleasure. 

“Nnnn you seem to like that don’t you Thirteen? Look at how your little hole seems to be sucking my fingers in. It looks like it’s begging to get fucked.” Thirteen could only give a small whimper in response 

After a few moments Jace had found a bundle of nerves, which made Thirteen’s back arch toward the fingers and gave a long moan in appreciation, which went straight to Jace’s groin. Jace’s fingers began thrusting harshly into Thirteen only causing him to be a moaning mess.

“Nnnnn Jace… Put it… in….ah... me already.” Jace only continued thrusting and gave a smirk at the request. 

“Put what in you?” Jace said teasingly. Thirteen growled and despite having three fingers in his ass he grabbed the hot thick rod that was Jace’s length. Jace groaned when Thirteen gripped his cock harshly and began to pump the length smearing pre cum all over from the tip to the base.

“I want you to fuck me with your big.. hard .. cock” Thirteen gave harsh strokes when he said this making Jace slap his hand away. He roughly grabbed Thirteen and twisted his body lifting his ass up towards him. 

“I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard Thirteen to the point where you won’t be able to stand anymore.” Jace growled into his ear making Thirteen arch his body towards Jace which made the older man smirk. He slid his cock in between Thirteen’s ass cheeks slowly and began rubbing it at the seam of his ass making Thirteen growl.  
“Fuck Jace if you don’t fuck me right now. I will fucking do it myself and use your cock like a human dildo!”  
Jace responded with a harsh thrust into his ass making Thirteen’s eyes open wide and lips moved to give a silent scream of pleasure. Jace’s thick cock was spreading him wide. He was completely filled to the brim. He could feel the cock inside of him slowly into his deepest parts making his body warm and flushed. If Thirteen could he would never allow Jace to leave from inside of him ever again.

“Fuck you’re still so tight.” 

“Y..You haven't been doing your job then” Thirteen said with a shaky breath as he adjusted to Jace’s length.

“Even if I fucked you everyday you'd still be this tight.” Jace responded, giving one experimental thrust into his raven haired lover, causing them both to groan. Jace continued his movements in an almost maddening slow pace. Thirteen impatiently pushed back against him silently asking for more. Jace began to pick up his pace and the two sweat slickened bodies began moving against each other frantically. Thirteen’s mind was a complete blank and all he could do was call out garbled versions of Jace’s name and focus on the cock that was going in and out of him. The slapping noises of skin against skin and the banging of the headboard to the wall, all mixed together with their moans and groans only made the two heat up even more. 

“Nnnnnn J- Jace I ca-n’t I’m about to---” Thirteen was immediately cut off from his impending orgasm when Jace pulled out of him. 

“Nooooo why? Come back in me. Thirteen stood on his knees and began to give a few chaste kisses on Jace’s lips then went to his cheeks and began to go lower until he began to suck on the tip of Jace’s red hard cock not minding how it was slick with both of their fluids. He tried to entice Jace to come back in him this only made Jace smirk and grab Thirteen’s hair forcefully making Thirteen take him whole.  
Thirteen gagged at the action and a few tears were coming down from scarlet red eyes and down his cheeks. Jace moaned in appreciation and once he felt Thirteen accommodate himself to Jace’s girth he began to suck and lick at the cock in his mouth. Loving how Jace was treating him like his whore.

“Mmmm you know Thirteen seeing your face like this-- Nnnnn Is always….. a turn on. I don’t usually get to see your crying face….. all that much. He gave a few sharp thrusts into Thirteen’s mouth making Thirteen moan around the thick length in his mouth. His saliva was slowly starting to roll down and when Jace was starting to thrust even more. Thirteen began to try and push the cock away so that he wouldn’t choke on Jace’s cum, but Jace didn’t seem to care and thrust even deeper cumming down Thirteen’s throat. Thirteen forcefully pushed Jace back and began to cough. Jace was breathing hard and began to wait for Thirteen to calm down a bit and began to kiss Thirteen as an apology and began to lick Thirteen’s face clean of his cum. Thirteen looked at Jace with lust still in his eyes and began to push his tongue past Jace’s lips kissing him deeply passionately tasting each other’s essence this slowly caused Jace’s member to stand tall once again. During their kiss Jace began to put Thirteen on his lap making him straddle him as he leaned back on the headboard. He discreetly began to push between Thirteen’s cheeks in order to go back into his lover’s warmth. When Thirteen felt the intrusion he separated from Jace’s lips and moaned loudly making Jace give a sharp thrust up. The two once again began their passionate dance. With every thrust up Jace made Thirteen would thrust back down just as hard. Hands roamed each other bodies and the two fell into complete bliss. When Jace felt warmth gather at the pit of his stomach he began to pump Thirteen’s dick at the same pace as his thrusts.

“Come for me Thirteen.” He groaned into Thirteen’s ear and gave a small lick. “ “Nnnn Jaceeee!!!” Thirteen couldn’t hold back anymore and came hard between their chests. Jace could feel his lover clench hard from underneath him and with a few sharp thrusts came as well. “Nn Thirteen!” The two were breathing hard from the exertion and Thirteen laid down on Jace’s chest the two sharing a soft kiss. After their breaths evened out Jace pulled out of Thirteen making him softly groan. Thirteen felt a bit sad that he was no longer full, but Jace surprised him by his next actions. 

Jace looked at his lover and pulled his fingers through smooth strands of dark hair. He felt amazing and so much love for the younger man laying on his chest. His heart felt so light at the moment and looking at his young lover made his heart swell to the brim with love for him that that he just had to voice them. Jace moved to kiss the top of Thirteen’s head sweetly and softly said . “Ich lieb dich Thirteen.” (I love you Thirteen)

Thirteen blushed and becoming embarrassed hid his face in Jace’s chest. “Nado Saranghe.”( I love you too) It would be the first time that Jace ever voiced out his feelings toward his young lover and all Thirteen could feel was his heart swell. The two began to go to sleep with Jace wrapping one arm around his lover’s waist and with Thirteen’s head on Jace’s chest . The two felt too tired to go for another round and were completely sated from their activities. They completely welcomed sleep with open arms, but before Thirteen went to sleep his thoughts strayed and he began to think about if Jace would even remember this night. “Oh well it was fun while it lasted” Thirteen snuggled into Jace’s chest falling into a deep sleep.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal morning for the city that never sleeps. People were calmly going about their day and walking around like it was a normal day, but it was anything but a normal morning for the blond haired older man.

“Ugghhh why is my head pounding? Jace began to slowly open his eyes, but immediately closed them back after seeing the bright light come through the curtains. His eyes fluttered open and closed in order to get adjusted in his environment and began to look down at the weight he had been feeling on his chest, since he first woke up. Jace’s eyes bulged at seeing Thirteen snuggled up against him with a peaceful expression on his face, naked and felt what seemed to be last night’s escapade. Jace’s lingered a bit more at the somewhat cute sight. His kitten’s long eyelashes ghosted over his cheeks and he seemed to have a sated look on his face making him look adorable and almost childish. It was almost too bad that he would have to wake his raven haired haired lover up in order to explain what had happened. He ran his fingers sweetly and lovingly down smooth raven hair for a bit then out of nowhere pushed Thirteen off of him and onto the floor. Thirteen hissed in pain when his ass landed on the ground and angrily looked at the person who threw him on the ground in the first place.

“Hey! Why the hell did you have to do that?” Thirteen yelled loudly at his lover making Jace’s head throb. “Wanna tell me why my head hurts and why we are both covered in cum and naked?” Thirteen began to think of what to say, but before he could respond memories of last night came into his mind making him blush. “Ummm well I thought that it would be good for you if you loosened up and had some fun and well you did and here we are now.” Thirteen gave Jace a sheepish smile only making the blond haired older man angry.” Having a goddamn headache in the morning is not my definition of fun and I can’t even remotely remember the “fun” times we seemed to have last night.” “Well when you put it that way it makes me look like the bad person, but if you’re mad about not remembering what happened last night, then why not make new memories together. Thirteen gave a flirtatious smile and climbed on the bed in order to kiss Jace, but before he could Jace threw a pillow at Thirteen’s face.

“ Or Instead of doing that why not go get me some Aspirin. My head is killing me and we need to get going our flight out of here is in a couple hours and I would hate for us to be behind schedule.” Jace then began making his way to the shower in order to wash off last night’s escapade. Thirteen pouted as he looked at Jace’s naked form from behind the pillow. 

“But my ass hurts you asshole!” “Jace gave a small smirk at the words. “Well then you should’ve thought that through when you got me drunk last night.” Jace then turned on the shower and silently regretted not saying yes to Thirteen’s advances. He just wished he could remember what happened last night. “Maybe I’ll remember one day.” It just really wasn’t going to be his day today is it?”

Thirteen continued pouting as he heard Jace enter the shower. “Why couldn’t he just stay the same way when he was drunk last night?”

END


End file.
